Bersama
by LynzKZ
Summary: Hari jadi Yaya sudah tiba tetapi hadiah apakah yang Fang perlu berikan kepada Yaya? Untuk Event #HBDOurGravityQueen


**Haluu... ini adalah sebuah kisah pendek sahaja :3 dan tiada kaitan dengan fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam fanfic ini**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Bersama**

Ying dari tadi asyik perhatikan Boboiboy makan seorang diri di kantin sekolah. Kawan-kawan mereka yang lain tiada di situ. Ying mengambil keputusan untuk berehat bersama Boboiboy. Dia angkat dulang makanan dia dan terus letak di sebelah pinggan nasi lemak Boboiboy

"Hai Boboiboy!"

"Hai Ying" Tiada suara kesedihan dari Boboiboy

"Apasal lu seorang sahaja hari ini? Mana si Gopal?" Ying terus duduk di sebelah Boboiboy

"Gopal kena denda dengan cikgu Matematik sebab tak siapkan kerja sekolah"

"Apa nak jadi dengan budak tu. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, suka sangat tak siap kerja sekolah. Yaya dan Fang pula mana?"

"Dia orang ada dekat perpuskataan. Ulangkaji katanya"

"Aik, berdating pulak dia orang berdua tu" Ying tergelak sedikit "Tapi lu memang tak pernah cemburu yea dengan mereka berdua"

"Aku cemburu?" Boboiboy pandang Ying dengan rasa peliknya "Buat apa aku nak cemburu. Dia orang suka sama suka, tak kan tiba-tiba aku nak jadi penghalang pulak"

"Mana aku tahu. Kau dan Yaya sama rapat macam dia dan Fang tapi itulah, hati masing-masing maa.. kita cuma tak tahu aje. Tak boleh nak paksa tapi baguslah kalau lu takde rasa cemburu" Boboiboy terus senyum kepada Ying "Aku pun takdelah rasa cemburu. Biarlah mereka rasa bahagia dengan dunia mereka. Kita pun tumpang gembira juga"

"Betul tu! Mari kita makan sama-sama sebelum loceng berbunyi"

* * *

Fang kunyah donut lobak merah dia disebalik buku. Dia tidak mahu pengawas perpuskataan atau mana-mana cikgu nampak dia makan di dalam perpuskataan sekolah. Yaya tergelak melihat gelagat Fang yang asyik pandang ke arah kiri dan kanannya. Mereka habiskan masa berehat di perpuskataan untuk mengulangkaji peperiksaan pada minggu depan. Yaya dan Ying selalu berlumba untuk dapatkan nombor 1, masih diteruskan sebagai tradisi mereka apabila peperiksaan sudah semakin hampir. Cuma kali ini, mereka mengulangkaji bersendirian atau dengan orang lain dan maksud orang lain pada diri Yaya adalah Fang

"Berani pulak kau bawa donut lobak merah masuk dalam perpuskataan" kata Yaya dengan nada yang agak perlahan

"Hehe.. aku selalu bawa masuklah. Kau aje yang tak perasan" Fang angkat sedikit kepala dia untuk melihat ada sesiapa yang nampak dia sedang makan di situ. Perpuskataan itu tidak ramai pelajar, jadi dia selamat. Pengawas perpuskataan sedang sibuk membaca buku "Lagipun aku tengah lapar. Kaulah tadi heret aku ke sini. Selamat aku sempat beli kekasih hati ku ini"

"Hmm.. tak habis lagi dengan kekasih hati kau si donut lobak merah"

"Biasalah, aku dan donut ku tidak dapat dipisahkan"

"Sampai bila donut itu akan menjadi kekasih hati kau?" Yaya pula yang rasa cemburu dengan donut lobak merah itu. Hati dia rasa ingin makan donut itu kerana berani mencuri perhatian Fang dari dia tetapi Yaya tetap sabar dan tenangkan diri dia

"Entahlah" Fang terdiam seketika sambil melihat soalan matematik di buku latihannya "Tapi aku tahu ada seseorang akan kekal di hati aku" Lalu dia palingkan mukanya ke arah Yaya. Dia terus berikan senyumannya kepada Yaya dan senyuman itu dibalas oleh Yaya dengan sebuah senyuman. Mereka tidak berkata apa lagi selepas itu, hanya sambung mengulangkaji bersama. Pada saat itu, Fang kongsi donut lobak merah dia satu lagi kepada Yaya. Maka, mereka makan di dalam perpuskataan itu secara senyap

Ramai yang sangkakan Yaya akan bersama dengan Boboiboy kerana hubungan persahabatan mereka yang sangat rapat tetapi mereka tidak jangka pula Yaya akan bersama dengan Fang bukan Boboiboy. Semua bertanyakan kenapa? Tetapi mereka tidak kisah dengan siapa mereka ingin bersama kerana itu adalah hati masing-masing dan masa masih panjang lagi

* * *

"Wei Fang! Kau nak pergi mana tu?" Fang menoleh kebelakang. Seorang lelaki remaja yang selalu memakai topi orennya berlari ke arah Fang sambil melambai-lambai

"Kau nak apa, Boboiboy?" tanya Fang yang sudah mula sambung berjalan. Boboiboy kelihatan penat sedikit kerana berlari tadi. Dia berjalan di sebelah Fang untuk pulang dari sekolah

"Aku nak terus ke bandar. Kau nak ikut?"

"Hmm.. boleh ke aku ikut?" tanya Boboiboy

"Kalau jawapan aku tak boleh, macam mana?" balas Fang dengan nada yang agak bosan

"Kalau kau tak bagi, aku tetap akan ikut kau! Yelah, aku ni kan penyibuk dalam hal kau.. hehehe" Fang melirik matanya ke arah Boboiboy "Jangan marah aku, Fang tapi semenjak ni, kau selalu sangat dengan Yaya tu. Sampai aku tak sempat nak luangkan masa aku dengan kau. Aku kan kawan baik kau"

"Dey, aku kawan terbaik kau lah. Bukan si landak ni" muncul Gopal di sebelah Boboiboy

"Ala, korang berdua kawan terbaik akulah. Tak yah nak gaduh-gaduh. Sekarang kita ikut Fang ke bandar!" Hati Fang mula berapi-api tetapi dia biarkan sahaja dua sahabat baik dia ikut dia pergi ke bandar Pulau Rintis

"Dey, kau nak pergi ke bandar sebab kau nak beli donut lobak merah ke? Bukan ke kantin sekolah kita ni ada aje jual donut kegemaran kita"

"Memang ada pun tapi... KAU PERGI BELI DONUT TERAKHIR AKU TU KENAPA?" Gopal terus menggigil sambil makan donut lobak merah itu "Takpe takpe, hari ini hari kau.. esok.. kalau kau beli donut terakhir tu, jaga kau nanti"

"Wei wei, pasal donut pun kau nak marah juga ke?" Fang terus berikan renungan maut kepada Boboiboy

"Donut tu adalah donut kegemaran aku! AKULAH RAJA DONUT LOBAK MERAH! HAHAHAAA!" Boboiboy tepuk dahinya sendiri "Hehehee... jom kita ke bandar. Korang akan menjadi kuli aku pada hari ini"

"Hmm.. tadi tak bagi ikut, sekarang ni bagi pulak. Apa nak jadi dengan kawan kau sorang ni"

"Entahlah Gopal. Kita ikut ajelah si Fang tu" Boboiboy dan Gopal terus ikut Fang dari belakang. Mereka bertiga hanya senyap sahaja sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke bandar. Fang asyik bersiul sambil menikmati keindahan pada waktu senja itu. Dia melihat matahari sudah terbenam. Boboiboy terpaksa balik kerana takut dia dimarahi oleh Tok Aba. Gopal rasa hendak ikut Fang kerana dia ingin tahu apa yang Fang mahu lakukan di bandar nanti tetapi pada masa yang sama, dia ingin pulang ke rumah kerana Amma dia ada buat makanan istimewa untuk dia. Jadi hati dia berbelah bagi

"Wei, kalau kau nak balik. Balik ajelah, tak payah ikut aku sangat"

"Err.. kau boleh baca apa yang aku sedang fikirkan ke?" tanya Gopal yang sudah tersengih itu

"Yelah, dari riak wajah kau sendiri aku boleh baca. Kau sebenarnya nak balik sebab ada sesuatu sedang menunggu kau di rumah tapi kau nak ikut aku juga sebab saja nak sibuk dalam urusan aku"

"Ala Fang, aku sebagai kawan kau. Mestilah kena tahu apa yang kau ingin lakukan. Manalah tahu kau buat kerja gila ke, lepas tu kau perlukan pertolongan, bolehlah aku panggil abang kau nanti. Lepas tu aku akan menjadi saksi keamukan abang kau sebab kau buat kerja gila" Gopal terus berhenti bercakap kerana Fang sudah keluarkan aura-aura bayang dia "Err.. aku balik dululah yea.. hehehee" Dia terus larikan diri tanpa lihat kebelakang

"Bagus. Tiada siapa akan ganggu aku lepas ini"

"Ganggu apa?" Fang terkejut sedikit. Mata dia melirik ke arah seseorang yang dia kenal. Seorang remaja perempuan berbangsa cina sedang sibuk berjalan di sebelah dia

"Datang lagi gangguan" bisik Fang yang sudah bermasam muka

"Aik, aku ada ganggu lu ke?" tanya Ying

"Yelah.. tiba-tiba kau muncul dekat sebelah aku, apasal? Nak tahu aku pergi manalah tu"

"Mestilah.. lu kan kawan baik aku juga. Jadi kau nak pergi mana? Mesti ada sesuatu yang kau nak beli untuk seseorang. Siapa orang itu? Siapa siapa siapa siapa?" Padahal Ying tahu siapakah orang itu tetapi dia sahaja hendak bangkitkan api kemarahan Fang "Jangan cakap, orang itu adalah aku pula"

"Jangan nak perasan. Bukan kau pun" jawab Fang. Nada kemarahan dia boleh didengari oleh Ying tadi "Lepas sorang, sorang.. nak tahu apa aku nak buat, nak pergi mana, nak beli apa.. sibuk aje"

"Bukan nak sibuk maaa.."

"Habis tu, kalau bukan sibuk.. apa dia?"

"Errr... heheheee... tak tahu" Ying tersengih di situ "Kau mesti nak beli hadiah hari jadi Yaya kan sebab hari jadi dia sudah dekat. Kau nak belikan apa untuk dia?"

"Rahsia" balas Fang "Kalau kau nak tahu sangat, tunggu hari jadi dia"

"Hmm.. yelah. Jadi aku tidak perlu tolong kau pilih hadiah hari jadi dia?" Fang hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja. Dia sudah tahu hadiah apa yang dia patut berikan kepada Yaya nanti "Wah! Maknanya kau sudah pilih hadiah itu. Mesti banyak mahal hadiah dia.. heheee.."

"Sebab dia adalah orang yang istimewa" Fang tersenyum sedikit sambil melihat langit yang sudah bertukar oren kekuningan

"Tapi kalau hadiah itu mahal ataupun murah, dia akan tetap menghargainya kerana hadiah itu datang dari kau"

"Yea, betul tu. Hadiah yang aku akan bagi itu, ikhlas dari aku juga. Aku harap dia akan suka" Fang palingkan mukanya ke arah Ying "Kalau kau nak ikut, ikutlah tapi ingat, kau kena rahsiakan hadiah dia tu. Aku nak buat kejutan untuk dia"

"Ok! Aku akan simpan rahsia ini! Hehehee.." Ying terus berikan senyuman dia kepada Fang "WAH! Tiba-tiba aku pula rasa teruja.. aku tak sabar nak melihat apa yang kau belikan itu"

"Kau akan tahu juga nanti"

Mereka berdua sudah pun sampai di bandar Pulau Rintis. Kedai pertama yang mereka singgah adalah sebuah kedai yang menjual barang-barang kemas seperti rantai, subang, cincin dan macam-macam lagi. Fang masuk ke dalam kedai itu dan pergi ke bahagian rantai. Ying pula pergi membelek-belek subang-subang yang dalam pelbagai bentuk di situ. Fang melihat pelbagai bentuk rantai yang ada jual di kedai itu tetapi tiada satu pun yang tertarik di hati dia. Semuanya dia rasa tidak kena. Rantai dia nak, sudah tiada di situ. Hati Fang rasa sedikit kecewa tetapi dia tidak mahu mengalah. Dia akan cari rantai loket itu di kedai lain

"Kau tak nak beli loket lain ke? Banyak yang cantik-cantik maaa"

"Takpelah.. aku nak loket yang aku nampak hari tu. Hanya loket itu sahaja yang sesuai untuk Yaya" kata Fang "Kau baliklah dulu, aku nak pergi ke kedai lain pula"

"Takpe ke? Aku boleh temankan kau maaa"

"Takpe"

Fang terus keluar dari kedai itu. Dia tidak menunggu Ying. Dia terus sahaja ke kedai lain. Ying melihat Fang sudah pun beredar dari situ. Dia berharap, apa yang Fang mahukan, akan dapat jumpa loket itu nanti

* * *

Hari yang di tunggu-tunggukan sudah pun tiba. Yaya telah dikejutkan oleh kawan-kawan dia dengan hadiah-hadiah dan sebuah kek hari jadi yang dibuat sendiri oleh kawan baik perempuan dia iaitu Ying. Mata Yaya sudah berkaca kerana dia tidak sangat dia dapat kejutan yang begitu meriah sekali. Hari jadi dia telah diadakan di kedai Tok Aba. Yaya rasa gembira dia melihat Boboiboy, Ochobot, Gopal dan Ying ada di situ dengan hadiah masing-masing tetapi dia rasa sedikit kecewa kerana Fang tiada di situ

"Mana Fang?" tanya Yaya

"Entahlah" balas Ying "Tadi aku pergi rumah dia, si rambut cacak tu takde pulak dekat rumah. Aku tanya abang dia, abang dia tak tahu dia pergi mana"

"Hmmm... terima kasih, Ying. Mungkin dia lambat kot tapi takpelah, kita tunggu dia datang"

"Ala Yaya, potong ajelah kek ni. Kalau si Fang tu lambat macam mana. Nanti tak best tunggu lama-lama"

"Yelah Gopal. Kita makan dulu dan tinggalkan sedikit kek ni untuk Fang" Yaya angkat sebilah pisau untuk memotong kek hari jadinya "Terima kasih semua kerana mengadakan majlis hari jadi aku ni walaupun tidaklah sebesar mana"

"Sama-sama. Lagipun kita semuakan kawan baik kau. Mestilah nak sambut hari jadi kau. Kek ni pun Tok Aba yang buatkan"

"Betul tu, Yaya. Aku pun ada tolong sedikit. Tolong tengok ajelah sebab Tok Aba tak bagi aku kacau" Ochobot tergelak malu di situ

"Makanlah Yaya. Kejap lagi datanglah si Fang tu" Tok Aba berikan air Ice Blended Chocolate Special kepada mereka "Kalau tak habis kek ni, boleh bawa balik. Bagi keluarga kamu makan juga"

"Terima kasih Tok Aba tapi saya rasa, kek chocolate ini akan habis juga nanti sebab ada yang kuat makan dekat sini" Yaya ketawa di situ. Kawan-kawan dia yang lain terus pandang ke arah Gopal kerana mereka tahu kek itu akan dihabiskan oleh Gopal juga nanti "Tapi rasanya, kenalah tinggalkan sedikit untuk Fang nanti. Dia pun nak rasa juga kek hari jadi aku ni"

"Kalau begitu, biar atuk potong siap-siap. Takut nanti ada juga yang terlupa"

"Terima kasih, Tok Aba" kata Yaya dengan senyuman manis dia

Yaya berikan pisau itu kepada Tok Aba. Mereka berempat duduk di bangku kedai sambil melihat kek itu dipotong sama rata. Selepas itu, kek itu dibahagi-bahagikan kepada Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Satu potongan kek sudah pun di simpan. Yaya melihat kek yang di simpan di dalam bekas makanan. Dia berharap Fang tidak lewat ataupun lupa tentang hari jadi dia. Sementara dia menunggu kedatangan Fang, dia bergelak ketawa bersama rakan-rakan dia. Sambil itu, dia membuka hadiah-hadiah yang dia terima dari kawan-kawan dia. Boboiboy telah hadiahkan sebuah buku nota kepada Yaya. Gopal pula, buku resepi biskut untuk Yaya dan Ying, sehelai kain tudung warna pink, khas untuk Yaya

Setengah jam mereka menunggu kedatangan Fang tetapi dia tidak muncul di situ. Akhirnya, tinggal Yaya dan Boboiboy di kedai Tok Aba. Boboiboy rasa kasihan melihat Yaya kerana orang yang dia nanti-nantikan, tidak hadir untuk meraikan majlis hari jadi dia

"Kenapa dia tak datang?"

"Aku tak tahulah Yaya. Mungkin dia ada perkara penting yang dia perlu lakukan"

"Mungkin juga" balas Yaya sambil melihat kek yang di simpankan oleh Tok Aba. Kek itu masih menunggu untuk dimakan oleh tuannya iaitu Fang "Aku rasa.. aku patut pergi hantar ni ke rumah dia"

"Kau nak aku temankan?"

"Tak perlu" balas Yaya dengan sopan santunnya "Terima kasih kerana sudi mengadakan majlis ini secara kecil-kecilan"

"Sama-sama" Boboiboy terus pusing kebelakang. Sebuah senyuman di wajah Boboiboy kerana seseorang yang mereka tunggukan itu, sudah hadirkan dirinya dengan sebuah hadiah kecil "Yaya, aku rasa kau tak perlu hantar kek itu"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau pusing ajelah dekat belakang" kata Ochobot yang sedang mengelap cawan

Yaya pusingkan dirinya. Fang sudah berada di situ tetapi wajah dia kelihatan sedih. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi ke? bisik dihati Yaya. Fang berjalan menuju ke arah kedai Tok Aba. Dia tahu dia perlu minta maaf kepada gadis bertudung pink itu. Boboiboy tinggalkan Yaya dan Fang di kedai itu. Dia tidak mahu menganggu mereka berdua. Ochobot mengheret Tok Aba ke gazebo dan mereka akan perhatikan dua remaja itu dari situ sahaja

"Yaya, maaf sebab aku datang lambat. Mesti kau marahkan aku kerana lambat"

"Marah tu memang marah tapi akhirnya, kau sampai juga tapi kenapa kau sedih?"

"Sebab hadiah yang aku cari-carikan untuk kau sudah tiada. Jadi aku belikan hadiah ini sahaja. Bukalah" Fang hulurkan hadiah itu kepada Yaya "Selamat hari jadi, Yaya. Aku harap kau suka dengan pemberian aku ni"

"Terima kasih, Fang" Yaya terima hadiah itu dengan seikhlas hati "Tapi.. aku tak kisah hadiah apa yang kau nak berikan kepada aku. Paling penting dekat diri aku adalah persahabatan kita berdua"

"ATAU LEBIH DARIPADA ITU!" Yaya dan Fang terus pusing kebelakang. Mereka mencari-cari siapa yang menjerit tadi itu. Muka mereka menjadi merah sedikit kerana malu tetapi mereka tahu, persahabatan mereka berdua sudah berada tahap lebih daripada itu. Mereka boleh dikatakan seperti sepasang kekasih cuma mereka tidak pernah bincangkan tentang hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih

"Siapa pula tukang kacau ni" bisik Fang yang sudah berapi-api "Ada juga nak kena dari aku ni.."

"Hehehee.. sabar ajelah Fang. Jom kita makan kek, Tok Aba ada simpankan untuk kau. Aku tak sabar nak cerita dekat kau tentang majlis hari jadi aku yang kau terlepas tadi"

"Maaf sebab itu" Fang garu-garu kepala dia sambil tersengih "Tapi aku ada sebab kenapa aku lambat"

"Jangan risaulah, aku sudah maafkan kau" Yaya berikan senyuman ikhlas dia kepada Fang. Selepas itu, Fang membalas balik senyuman Yaya tadi

Jauh dari situ, mulut Boboiboy telah ditutup oleh tangan Ying kerana dia yang menjerit tadi itu. Ying sebenarnya tidak balik rumah lagi kerana dia ingin tahu kalau Fang akan munculkan diri di kedai Tok Aba ataupun tidak

"Kenapa lu kacau mereka tadi tu?"

"Ala.. saja nak bagi dia orang malu.. hehehee.. tapi kan Ying, hari tu kau ada cakap dekat aku. Kalau aku ada rasa cemburu. Aku memang takde rasa cemburu tapi hati aku terpaut dengan sifat-sifat yang ada pada diri Yaya.. tapi.. aku sebagai sahabat baik kepada mereka berdua, aku tak kan ganggu. Biarlah mereka di dunia mereka sendiri dan aku tumpang gembira dengan kebahagian mereka"

"Hehehee.. aku pun tumpang gembira juga maaa... sudahlah, mari kita balik daripada duduk dekat sini dan menghendap mereka sahaja"

"Jom!"

Boboiboy dan Ying keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka iaitu semak. Mereka tidak pergi ke arah kedai Tok Aba kerana mereka tidak mahu Fang dan Yaya tahu yang mereka menghendap mereka berdua tadi. Secara senyap, mereka beredar dari situ dengan gelak ketawa untuk mewarnai suasana. Fang dan Yaya pula, duduk di kedai Tok Aba sambil menikmati kek chocolate itu bersama. Hadiah pemberian Fang tadi, Yaya akan buka di rumah sahaja. Hadiah itu adalah sebuah bingkai gambar dan terdapat sekeping gambar Fang dan Yaya yang berlatarkan sekolah mereka. Gambar itu adalah gambar pertama mereka bersama. Gambar itu juga akan kekal menjadi kenangan mereka berdua buat selama-lamanya

* * *

 **THE END**

 **hahahaaa... kalau tak ok, jangan kecam author xD hopefully korang semua suka**


End file.
